vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Janemba (Dragon Ball)
|-|Janemba= |-|Fat Janemba= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-A (Level 3-C reality warping, but this isn't useful for combat situations.) Name: Janempa (Fat Janemba), Super Janemba Origin: Dragon Ball Movies Gender: Genderless, appears to be male Age: As old as evil itself (Age 774 (incarnated in the Saike Demon) Classification: Amalgam of Evil Spirits, Demon Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, flight, various ki attacks, teleportation, ki senses, reality warping, regeneration, heightened awareness, evil energy manipulation, superbreath capable of erasing a city with a blow, shapeshifting, physical mass manipulation, portal opening, cloning, bunkai teleport, copy attack, possession, can stretch his limbs, telekinesis, transformation, ki manipulation Destructive Capacity: Solar System level+ via powerscaling (Superior to the anime Super Saiyan 2 in the Buu Saga.) | Multi-Solar System level+ (more powerful than a full power Super Saiyan 3 Goku, only below Gogeta) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+, possible FTL reaction-time | Likely FTL+ combat-speed Lifting Strength: Likely Class T Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ (Stronger than the anime version of SSJ2 Goku) | Class XPJ+ (Could beat back the anime version of Super Saiyan 3 Goku) Durability: Likely Solar System level+ | Multi-Solar System Level+ (Weaker than Gogeta). Regeneration makes him hard to kill. Range: Multi-Solar System to Galaxy Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage. Standard Equipment: As Super Janemba, he has his sword, which he can use to fire waves of energy which seem to bypass conventional durability Intelligence: "Fat" Janemba has the emotional capacity and attention-span of an infant, the only speech it is capable of producing being repetition of its own name, but nonetheless has a skilled grasp of its own abilities and techniques, being able to push around a combat-genius like Son Goku and even catch him off-guard with his wondrous powers. Super Janemba appears to be much more focused and intelligent, but still never displayed speech beyond grunts, roars and laughs Weakness: As second form Janemba, he is prone to damage by insults. When someone insults him, his surface cracks a little, and he gets stunned for some time. However, this is only a momentary advantage as he can quickly recover from the damage caused by insults. Key: Fat Janemba | Super Janemba Note: Janemba has demonstrated galaxy-level reality warping when transforming the afterlife, but this is not useful for combat purposes. Note (2): The character stats of Dragon Ball Anime/Movie characters are based on their Anime and Movies feats as well (apart from Battle of Gods and Revival of F!, which are clearly part of a seperate continuity). This includes Broly destroying large part of a galaxy in his life-time (Movie-only), Buu destroying the galaxy (Anime-only). Hence, the characters from the Anime/Movies are much, much stronger than their Manga counter-parts. This is the reason Anime/Movie profiles are listed so much more higher than the canon pages. Others Notable Victories: Hulk (Marvel Comics)Augus (Asura's Wrath) Notable Losses: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) (Broly was teamed with Griffith and still got stomped) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Regeneration Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Demons Category:Non-Canon Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Flight